Secratary Troubles
by AllenWalkersBabyy
Summary: Sess/Kag. I've been working for the same company for years and he's never noticed me..But this year I swear he will finally notice what he's been missing. Rated for later chapters.
1. Welcome to my Life: Higurashi Kagome

**New Story! Bahhh! So happy~**

**^^ This one is gonna be a Sess/Kag Pairing so i suggest if you dont like that pairing then you dont read this.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

Somewhere in the dark and quiet of the room I heard an annoying beeping noise. Quickly identifying what said noise was I groaned and rolled over, throwing a pillow over my head to try and make the noise disappear. But when the noise refused to stop I threw the pillow off my head and slammed my hand down on the nightstand searching for the alarm clock. It had no chance of survival after I found it because after it was in my grip it was flung across the room where it hit the hard, unforgiving wall.

Sitting up in bed I flung the covers off my body and turned on the lamp that was placed on the edge of my nightstand. God I hated Mondays, they were what I had dubbed the 'Day from Hell'. Moving toward my vanity mirror I quickly assessed how much work I had to do to make myself presentable today. I took in my messed up ebony locks with pure hatred knowing that they would take forever to dry today. Slowly moving down to my face I spotted dark circles under my normally bright blue eyes and a smudge right next to them from the mascara that I had left on when I went to sleep.

I growled and walked toward the bathroom stripping off my pajamas as I went. Turning on the shower and making sure it was a good temperature I stepped under the spray of the warm water. '_Probably gonna be late again today. Bossman isn't gonna be to happy about that.'_

Giggling at my thought I quickly washed and stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel that was conveniently placed on the sink and wrapping it around my body. My thoughts slowly began to wander to my new boss as I grabbed my outfit and undergarments for the day. The towel fell to the floor before I put on my bra and underwear. But picking up my slacks that I was going to wear I stopped. _Should I go with slacks or a skirt?_ Then, remembering that the pervert V.P of the building was supposed to be there today, I quickly decided on the slacks, slipped them on, and grabbed my shirt as I headed out into the kitchen of my apartment.

Hearing a loud meow I looked to my right at the bathroom door and smiled. Buyo, my overly fat lovable cat was sitting in the doorway staring up at me. I slipped my arms into the sleeves of my white button up shirt and leaned down to pet him.

"You sit here every morning just so you get to see me in my bra and underwear don't you?" He meowed a reply and I laughed when I deciphered it to be his 'yes' meow.

I stood back up and as I walked into the kitchen I buttoned up my shirt and looked around. Being 24 and living alone was great but sometimes it got lonely. I mean sure I've dated guys from time to time but all the guys that I had picked were assholes so the relationships didn't last more than a couple weeks.

I sighed and grabbed my hair clip off the counter and twisting my wet hair up I slipped the clip into place. Making sure I grabbed my purse and keys off the table I took one last look around. Most of the time I walked to work but with the heels I was planning on wearing the hike up the hill to the office building would be hell so driving it was for today.

Quietly humming to myself I put on my 3 inch black heels and left the apartment. The elevator that led down to the parking garage seemed to be slow today but it probably knew it was a Monday so it figured that it didn't have to work as well as it usually did. I couldn't blame it. I wished that I could get my workload cut in half on Monday's but as the boss's secretary I knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

I made it to the paring garage and my thoughts had stuck on the idea of somehow managing to get my workload cut in half. Knowing my boss the way I did I knew he would probably just narrow his eyes at me and give me direct 'no' before piling more work on my desk. So…I'm not even ask about that. I stopped in front of my 2006 mustang. My baby. I loved this car more than anything. Smiling I grabbed the keys from my purse and unlocked my door.

After getting situated I started the car up and peeled out of the parking garage. Who knows, maybe if I hurry I might make it in time. Looking at the digital clock on the dashboard I sighed. Then again maybe not. 8:28. I was supposed to be there at 8:30 sharp. Dammit. Oh well. Another late day won't kill me…I hope. This is so normal for me though. My rushed Mondays. My sloppy outfits. And my always trying to get work on time. Yep that's me Higurashi, Kagome. Welcome to my life.

* * *

**Sooo~ How did I do?**

**Please RxR!**


	2. A Normal Day at Work

**OK so I dont know if anyone reads the information up here but, I am going to be updating this story every Saturday or Sunday die to all the homework I have for school and the little time I usually have when I get home. Just letting everyone know~**

**Diclaimer: I dont own any Inuyasha characters. **

Parking in my regular parking spot in front of Taisho Corp. I turned off my car, got out and headed toward the huge building in front of me. Work, the one word that no one wants to hear on Mondays, seemed tiring already and I had only just walked through the front doors. I quietly sigh to myself and show the security guard at the front desk my pass. Maneuvering through all the people by the front desk I went to the elevator and pressed the up button. It must have been my lucky day because the doors opened immediately and I stepped in. Good, it was empty. That means I didn't have to talk to anyone.

Pressing the 12th floor button I leaned against the wall across from the door and waited, listening to the cheesy elevator music as I did. '_6,7,8..Ughh come on can you go any slower.'_ My thoughts seemed to somehow get to the elevator because the numbers seemed to move faster. The doors opened with a soft _ding_ and I stepped off the elevator and walked to the first door on the right of the hallway. My office. My lovely, quiet office.

"Higurashi." I heard a cold voice behind me say. Well shit. Guess its not my lucky day after all. Turning around I faced my boss and quickly took in his person as I had been doing for the past 5 years. Long silver hair that just brushed his ankles, cold golden eyes, dark Armani suit, and an aura that would engulf a person if they weren't careful. I let out a quiet snort and rolled my eyes. Meet my boss, Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Yes ?" I replied knowing that he was going to comment on my being late.

"Would you care to explain why you are late yet again?" Called it! I watched him cross his arms across his chest and raise his eyebrow, that damn eyebrow, in curiosity.

Not really wanting to say that I just didn't feel like getting out of bed I simply said "I do not wish to waste your time with an excuse sir." Smart huh?

He sighed and turned back toward his office. "Do not be late again Higurashi or it will cost you your job." And then the door shut and he was gone, leaving me in the hallway with wide eyes. He sure knows how to charm the ladies doesn't he?

Clenching my teeth together I turned around and walked into my office. Two seconds later my purse was slammed down onto the ground I was pacing my office muttering to myself about 'arrogant, stuck up, high class, assholes.' Practically throwing myself into my black leather chair I pushed the boot button on my computer and leaned back waiting for it to boot.

Waiting…It seemed like I had been doing a lot of that these past few years. Maybe I just needed to go out for a night of fun. Go to a club with the girls and let everything go. But with my crazy ass work hours that was impossible most of the time. Since I was my bosses secretary I was forced to stay as late as he did just in case he needed something done. The asshole. I ran a hand down my face and sighed again. Looking at the pile of papers on my desk I grabbed a small portion of them and opened the file they needed to go into before entering all of the information in.

"." I started at the voice and looked around for the source of it. "Come to my office immediately." Looking at the intercom I blinked trying to get the moisture back into my eyes. Sneaking a glance at the clock I smiled when I saw that it read 2:45. Only two more hours to go.

Getting up from my desk I walked out of my office and toward my bosses. Knocking and hearing his customary _Enter_ I opened the door and slipped inside making sure to close it behind me. Looking around his large office I spotted him staring out the large full wall window at the city below.

"You are to accompany me this Saturday to a Gala that is going to be hosted by one of our partners." I stared at him in shock not fully comprehending what he has just said to me.

"I'm sorry sir. What did you say?" I think my hearing has gone bad, I have never attended any fancy events in my life!

"I do not repeat myself Higurashi." He turned his cold gaze toward me and my eyes narrowed in anger.

"I cannot go with you sir. This Saturday is my younger brothers birthday." I kept my gaze on him and he leveled a glare my way. I simply straightened my back and kept my eyes narrowed on him as well.

"I gave you no choice in the matter Higurashi. You will attend this event with me." He walked toward his desk and I clenched my teeth together.

"I don't care if you gave me a choice or not _sir_, I am not going." I watched him grab the edge of his desk in vice like grip and smirked.

"You are going and that is final. If you do not go then do not bother showing up next Monday." He smirked with smug satisfaction as I stomped my foot in anger. This was normal for us. We would fight over stupid things like who was attending meetings or who was going to meet with the partners and I would always lose because he would threaten my job. I should probably just let him fire me, but I really didn't want to take that chance because I really needed this job.

Turning around I threw open the door and walked out, making sure that I slammed it behind me I stormed into my office and growled. '_Stupid stuck up prick! Who does he think he is'_. Sitting down in my chair I looked at the clock again. 3:00. '_Only one more hour Kags. You can do it. Just don't kill your boss, that would bring too much unwanted attention right now_.' Looking at the papers on my desk I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and began plowing through the papers.

**Please R&R! :***


End file.
